Ariah: Night's Child
by becky-brat
Summary: Fast-forward 14 years.Ariah is now 35 and living in Ireland.After years of peace,a dark wave is sent for Belwicket and the coven don't have much time.Who will sacrifice themself to save them all?
1. Alwyn

Book 3: Night's Child

Chapter 1: Alwyn

"So I said to Mum, 'Look, it's no big deal. Don't get your knickers in a twist'!" Alwyn Hayes was sat in one of the comfy armchairs in Starbucks, scooping up the cream on her Frappacino with a silver spoon. Her two best friends – Jasmine Matthews and Regina Curtis – where sat opposite her, grinning like mad.

"God, you're pretty brave being cheeky to Ariah of Belwicket even if she is your Mom," Regina said in her American accent. Alwyn eyed her friends enviously. Regina was gorgeous with long, shiny white-blonde hair, a fabulous figure and blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Jasmine was just as beautiful, but looked completely different. She was half-Italian, half-Jamaican so she's got fabulous black hair that flows down to her waist, gorgeous coffee-coloured skin and shiny dark brown eyes. Also, she had a naturally perfect figure.

And Alwyn? Well, she knew she wasn't ugly, but she also knew that she'd never look as good as Jasmine and Regina. With her long chestnut hair, porcelain pale skin and big green eyes, she was a mega-babe. The funny thing was, she hadn't realized it yet.

"So are you grounded?" Jasmine asked with interest. Alwyn shook her head.

"Amazingly not," She answered. "But she's still pretty mad that I got my hair streaked without permission." Alwyn fingered her violet streak. "I almost convinced her that it'll look good with my robe 'cause it's the same colour!" Regina and Jasmine cracked up laughing.

Suddenly, Alwyn picked up a strange presence. It seemed dark and dangerous, but she couldn't discover what it was.

"You okay?" 'Gina asked, breaking her friend's concentration.

"Yeah." Alwyn nodded. How could she explain it to Regina and Jasmine? Yes, they were blood witches, but Alwyn felt that they wouldn't understand what she had sensed. She had to tell her mother.

"I-I've gotta go home," Alwyn stammered. "Mum will be expecting me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jas asked, sounding concerned. Alwyn slipped on her black jacket.

"I'm fine," She answered. "I just don't wanna be late. I'll see you at tonight's circle!"

"Bye!" Regina called after Alwyn as the girl rushed out the door.

Ariah Hayes – Alwyn's mother – was sat at the kitchen table was Alwyn came rushing in.

"Mum!" She yelped. "You'll never guess what!" Then Alwyn realized that Ariah was making a potion.

"Erm…Mum?" Her daughter said, brushing back her curtain of dark brown hair. "What are you doing?" Ariah looked up.

"Oh, just making a protection potion," She answered lightly.

"Why?" Alwyn asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Ariah grew uncomfortable. It was like she was trying to hide something from her daughter.

"The house has been covered in sigils." Ariah's lip trembled. "Sigils for bad health, ill-wishing, bad luck and…death." Alwyn's jaw dropped open. This was too much for her to handle. Someone wanted her dead!

Panic and fear raced through her. "Where's Da?" She said.

Ariah's face turned white and rushed into the hallway where Alwyn heard her make a call. Goddess, was her father alright?


	2. Ariah

(Chapter 2: Ariah)

Ariah Hayes frantically dialed her husband's mobile number. No answer. She tried sending him a witch message. No answer. Goddess, where was he?

"Mum?" Alwyn – her fourteen-year-old daughter called from the kitchen. "Is he okay?"

Shaking, Ariah responded, "I can't get through." The colour drained from Alwyn's face.

"Goddess," She whispered, then grabbed her leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Her mother yelled anxiously as Alwyn headed out of the cottage.

"To find some answers!" was her daughter's response.

Ariah sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and glanced around the room. Sighing, she wondered what life for her would have been like if she'd stayed in America. Or – even worse – if she'd never moved to America. Now Ariah couldn't imagine life without Wicca. She and Morgan were now the high priestesses of Belwicket. As Morgan traveled a lot, Ariah often led the circle by herself. Right now, Morgan was back in America, visiting her parents and her sister Mary K.

I need help.

The thought slipped into her head before she could shake it away. No way would a powerful Woodbane like Ariah admit to any weaknesses. What was happening to her?

# A cloud of black smoke swept over Cobh and Ariah watched everyone she knew and loved die: Her husband, her daughter, Morgan, Hunter, Morgan's daughter Moira and the rest of Belwicket. But she had survived. For what? Her life wasn't worth living anymore. As her loved ones died, part of her died with them. Could Ariah carry on? Yes, against her wishes, but she could. #

Ariah woke up in bed, gasping. Not another dream, She groaned to herself. When she was younger, Ariah had had dreams like this. They were visions of the future. Did that mean that everyone she loved would die? No, it wasn't possible. Or was it?

"Cole." Ariah shook her husband awake. "Cole!" He woke up, looking sleepy and rumpled.

"What's wrong, darling?" Cole asked in a hushed voice so he didn't wake Alwyn.

"I had a dream that a dark wave was coming for Belwicket." Cole's eyes widened as his wife told him that gruesome sight that she had seen. "The whole place was ruined. Everything had been burnt to the ground."

"Don't worry," Cole said reassuringly. "Nothing will happen."

She snuggled down with him. "Oh, Cole, I'm tired of being afraid."


	3. Alwyn

(Chapter 3: Alwyn)

The end of school bell went, but there was more work to do for Alwyn, Jasmine and Regina. They had an after-school initiation class. Alwyn – like her mother – loved spell craft. A few weeks ago, she had woven a spell that had made the clouds form her initials. It had been so cool. Of course, her Mum went ballistic when she'd found out.

But there was also another reason why she loved her spell craft classes. Tony Bryne was in the same initiation class as her. Tony had started in her year at the start of term. He was gorgeous with dark brown choppy hair and midnight blue eyes. His smile could have melted the North Pole, but best of all he was a blood witch. Unfortunately, he was in a different coven that his mother was the high priestess of: Cats paw. They had started in the United States, but then moved to Ireland to save themselves from being wiped off the face of the earth by the dark wave.

"Al?" Regina interrupted her daydreams. "Alwyn! Come on! Christa will kill us if we're late!" Christa Ryan – their spell craft teacher – was the last of her thing on her mind. She was strict and about as old-fashioned as her Ariah when it came to Wicca.

"Okay, I'm coming," She mumbled and stuffed her school books into her bag. Actually, Alwyn was thinking about yesterday when she had sensed that strange presence. She was just so glad that her Dad was unhurt and came back a few hours late because of some crisis at work.

Jas, Regina and Alwyn headed off to Christa's cottage, which was only about a ten minute walk from the local high school. They arrived there just as Christa and the other students were making a circle. She gave them a look as if to say "YOU'RE LATE!" but didn't say anything.

"Okay, class," Christa said firmly. "Today we're going to be focusing on our energy. If you'll all take each others' hands and close your eyes." Jasmine was one Alwyn's left and Tony on her right. A shiver went up her spine as she took his hand.

"Right, now then! Jasmine, give your magical energy to Regina!" Christa announced. Alwyn watched with fascination as a glowing white light flowed from Jas to Regina. It was incredible. And so they passed their energy along to the person next to them until the energy finally reached Alwyn. Focusing hard, Alwyn drew all the energy in the room into her and imagined it all flowing out into Jasmine. She began to sing the power-chant that her mother used as she called on more energy. This time, Alwyn imagined it flowing into everyone like heat.

Christa opened her eyes and smiled. "Very good, Alwyn," She said slowly. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes," Alwyn answered honestly. "With my Mum."

"Aye, you are so much like her," Christa announced. "You have her beauty and power. Have you looked in her old Book of Shadows?"

"No," She admitted. "Mum says that she doesn't no where her old ones are. I think Dad said that they're in the cellar somewhere." Christa nodded and left it at that.

"Okay, class!" She said loudly. "I'll see you next week!"

When they departed from Christa's cottage, Tony Bryne walked up to her. "You were amazing back there," He told her. "I'd never seen so much power."

"Thanks," Alwyn mumbled, blushing to the roots of her hair. He smiled and walked off.

Alwyn couldn't help grinning all the way home. Tony Bryne thought she was amazing!


	4. Ariah

(Chapter 4: Ariah)

(BOS entry included)

Ariah has started having dreams again. Last night was the worst. A dark wave is coming for Belwicket and my dearest one fears that history is repeating itself. Can we stop this before it destroys us all?

-Batair

Ariah had to go talk to Morgan. If anyone knew what to do, she would. Morgan of Belwicket: the strongest Riordan witch the Wiccan World had ever seen. Ariah found it hard to compete with her cousin. Yes, they were both MacEwans and Ariah's father and Morgan's mother was of Belwicket, but when they were younger, Morgan was the one witches always talked about. Looking back, it was silly to see that she was jealous. It made Ariah laugh now. She couldn't care less if he cousin was more powerful than her.

"Ariah!" Morgan pulled her into a welcoming hug. "Come in!"

Ariah hadn't been to Morgan's house for a while and it was great to see it again. "So how's Moira?" She asked.

"Great," Morgan answered. "She's spending most of her time with Ian Deleany now that she's initiated." Moira – Morgan's sixteen year old daughter – was now dating Lilith Deleaney's son. Thankfully, he was a good witch and now a member of Belwicket as his mother had been stripped of her powers by the New Charter and sent to a rest-home in Scotland.

Ariah laughed. "Hmm, sounds like fun," She muttered. "And what about my cousin-in-law?" Right on cue, Hunter strode into the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. "How are my girls?" Ariah and Morgan laughed.

"We were just talking about you!" Ariah beamed and gave Hunter a hug.

"Uh-huh," He said. "Well, I'm off to pick Moira up from Ian's house. I'll see you two later!"

"Bye!" Morgan called after him as he started up his old green Honda.

As soon as he was gone, Ariah knew she had to tell Morgan about the dark wave.

"Morgan," She said in a shaky voice. "There's a dark wave heading towards Belwicket."


End file.
